Over the Hedge: Ghosts from the past
by Gotapenname
Summary: The Hedgies meet two charecters come back from RJ's past.Can the Hedgies trust them can RJ trust them. This is not your'e typical RJ's past fic or is it ? Rated T for Charecter death.Final chapter added
1. Proulouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. The Over the Hedge characters are owned by Dream works and created by Michael Fry and T. Lewis. The rest is some of variation of some one else's idea.

Prologue

Strawberry Dootile was carrying a couple oversized grocery bags. She was walking to her car. "R.J" she said, peering into one of the oversized bags. "Get your head out of the junk food or you will have no appetite for dinner".

A light brown and blue-eyed kit racoon, popped out of the bag. The young R.J looked up pleadingly, "But Mother Strawberry, I am so hungry I think I have enough stomach space for dinner".

"Oh fine, but when dinner comes around, don't I say didn't warn you," she scolded. Strawberry looked at her hot pink punch buggy, and took a look at her arms and groaned "How I am going to get to my car keys with these heavy bags in my hands?"

All of a sudden a very handsome young man appeared. He kindly asked her, "Would like some help?"

She answered by nodding with a pleading look in her eye. R.J was clinging to her back, which Strawberry found quite out of character for a racoon that was used to charming humans into getting what he wanted. He often used this skill to help her trick and con other humans for food and money.

The young man said, "My name is John. John Weedhacker." Then he took one of her oversized grocery bags.

"Well thanks John, my name is Strawberry and the critter on my back is R.J," she answered, and took her keys out of her pocket.

"Strawberry." John said thoughtfully. "What an interesting name. How did your parents choose it?"

Strawberry honestly had no idea. She knew it wasn't because of her pale freckled complexion or pale thin lips. It might have been because she had natural red streaks in her blond hair, or her parents just really liked strawberries. She never got a chance to know her parents since her mother died when she was born and her father left her at the door of some silly old orphanage. She had been around her fair share of orphanages and foster homes. That's why, when she found poor R.J clinging onto his own dying mother she swore that he would not have to live without knowing what it was like having a mother. At the time, R.J was too young to survive on his own, without a mother.

"I don't know," she replied opening the trunk of her car and placing her bag inside. John also put the bag he was holding in the car.

"Thanks for the help. I really needed it and if there is anything I can do for you, let me know." Strawberry thanked.

He had requested politely that he would like a drive to his aunt's house. Strawberry was quite willing to do a kind favour for the man but R.J on the other hand was not so sure this guy was good news. He decided to let his beloved mother know by whispering in her ear, "I don't think we can trust this man. What if is he some type of murderer?" Strawberry plucked him off her back and buckled him in into his baby seat that was beside a blue golf bag.

Strawberry looked back at him and whispered, "You're being ridiculous." She looked at John "Of course you can have a ride in my car, unless you think I am crazy for talking to animals."

For as long as she could remember, Strawberry had a gift that allowed her to talk to and understand animals. One time, Strawberry had told one of her many foster mothers about her gift and it freaked out the foster mother. She sent Strawberry back to the Orphanage right away and Strawberry never talked about it again to another person. However, people always looked at Strawberry strangely when they caught her talking to the animals in public. John however told her it was cute. That was definitely a first for her. They both got into the car. She started up the car and off they drove.

A couple hours later John looked into the back of the car and asked, "Do you like golf? You know, in a past life I use to be a pro!"

Strawberry giggled but R.J let out a moan. He couldn't believe that Mother Strawberry was buying half the junk that was coming out of this guy's mouth.

R.J sarcastically thought, "Let me guess, you also have a ranch."

Just then, John said to Strawberry "Man, I love golf almost as much as hanging out at my ranch!"

R.J rolled his eyes. "The drive to wherever this guy is going better be a short trip," he muttered to himself.

Strawberry overheard R.J and replied, "Don't worry R.J. I trust our friend's trip will be short," but it looked like she wouldn't mind if the trip was going to be long.

R.J still wished that Mother Strawberry had listened to him. If John wasn't with them she and R.J might be at home right now having dinner. Strawberry always made the best dinners ever! R.J thought Mother Strawberry was the best mother he could have. She took care of him when his own father wouldn't, and his mother couldn't. She had taught him everything he knew.

R.J thought, "Why can't she see this guy is trouble?"

Then R.J realized Mother Strawberry had a crush on the man. It was the only reasonable explanation R.J could come up with. If it were any other women he would have also concluded that she was a foolish woman just trying to be kind. But this was Mother Strawberry. Although a soft and gentlewomen, she was no fool and tried to keep her kindness to a minimum when it came to humans. After all they had never been kind to her. R.J didn't like this situation one bit .The sooner they dropped off this man the sooner they could go home where it was nice, warm, and safe.

They had driven for hours when Strawberry asked, "Are you sure we are going the right way? It seems kind of long for a drive to your aunt's."

"Yes. I'm sure we are. In fact, this is my stop." John replied.

R.J looked about. There were no houses, no apartments, no buildings of any kind that a human may like to stop at. There was only the forest and the highway.

Mother Strawberry also did not see anything that a young man would want to stop at so she asked John, "Does your aunt live in the woods?"

"I don't have an aunt," he said coldly. The he took a pocket-knife out and held it to her chest.

Her big blue eyes looked at the knife with horror and in a panicked voice yelled out to R.J, "Run R.J! Just take the golf bag and run!"

R.J, not knowing what else to do, followed her instructions. He took the golf bag that contained food and other things that would help with survival. R.J rolled down the car window and ran. R.J ran as fast as he could and he heard Mother Strawberry's frightened screams. These screams frightened him making him run faster. He ran until nightfall. Once he stopped running he realized that Mother Strawberry would be dead and he would never see her again. He felt angry at John Weedhacker for killing her. He felt angry with himself for not trying to protect her but mostly he felt sad because he lost her. Being also quite very tired due to running very fast for a very long distance, R.J climbed onto the lowest branch of a tree. Using the golf bag as a pillow, he cried himself to sleep


	2. New neighbors, Old friends

New neighbors, Old friends 

R.J the raccoon woke up from hibernation to sound of a "_Splash!"_ His light brown fur was damp, his blue eyes glared menacingly at the perpetrators of the deed. They were hyper red squirrel named Hammy and a turtle named Verne, who holding a bucket and looking awfully proud o f themselves.

" What's with you guys? How could wake me up like this?" R J asked crankily.

" First we got this bucket and then we went over to the wacky lady's house since safe to go, there now that, she's in jail and all, and we filled the water up to top and we came back here and splashed with the water" Hammy speaking so fast that both Verne and R.J almost didn't catch what he was saying.

" I meant to say why did you wake me like this?" The raccoon explained to Hammy still angry.

" It was the only way we could wake you up" Verne said gently.

"Why you couldn't have let me enjoy my sleep for a while "R J said still little cranky.

Verne looked as if he wasn't sure how to answer R.J seemingly simple question. He was tapping his feet on the ground and nervously looking at the ground. Hammy looked puzzled and confused.

" You didn't look like you were enjoying your sleep much" Verne finally replied trying not sound nervous but failing horribly.

" You were crying" Hammy explained sadly with his big brown eyes looking at R.J with sympathy.

R.J felt a bit embarrassed about crying in front of his friends. When he looked at both their faces that looked concern and sympathy his embarrassment and most o f his anger was gone. He decided to lock up his anger the rest for some one more deserving of its wrath than his two best friends.

"Thanks for waking me up then" R.J said

All of sudden Hammy piped up " Sorry guys I to got go pee" and zipped his way out of the log, where them and rest o f the family hibernated

" What was your bad dream about anyway?"

" Uh nothing just about my adoptive mother, Strawberry, being murdered and all"

R.J tried to pretend he wasn't upset but it didn't work and he broke out into silent tears. Verne was upset with himself for letting his curiosity have him ask such an insensitive question. Verne felt bad about making R.J cry

" I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" Verne apologized timidly.

R.J wiped his tears from his eyes when he saw how distressed they made Verne.

"It' Okay, Okay" R.J said making the okay sigh with both his front paws to Verne.

R.J put his arm around Verne's and continued to speak " Now please don't cry because then I cry because my crying made you cry and then we both the spend entire day crying about each other, and well I don't know about you but I have better things to do then sit around in log and cry"

Verne was smiling a bit now. Verne was feeling better now that R.J was no longer upset.

Then a thought struck Verne.

" Oh no I forgot, I can't forget never this forget this" Verne said shocked.

" Forget what Verne?"

" I forgot to remind the other family members that we only two hundred and fifty days till next winter"

" Well if it's troubling you so then lets go remind them." R.J sighed.

While this was going the other Hedgies were up to stuff. For instance Heather and

Ozzie had found themselves entrainment in looking through R.J's golf bag. They had process made of doing this. First Heather would take something out and fool a round with it a bit and when she got bored of it pass it to her dad Ozzie. Ozzie after he got bored with would pass it back to his daughter who would put it back in the golf bag.

"Umm are you sure we won't get caught poking through R.J's stuff sweetie," Ozzie asked his daughter

" Caught by whom dad, Stella over at Tiger's, The porcupine family are all watching the news and Verne and Hammy are busy trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty a.k.a R.J" Heather replied reassuringly

Heather tried to get the next item from the golf bag but it was too heavy for her.

" Hey dad mind helping me take this thing from R.J 's golf bag"

" Of course I will Heather"

They both pulled on the mysterious item until it finally popped out of the golf bag. It was a worn paperback book that had diary look to it. They both looked at with amazement and wonder. What kind of information did it held they wondered and they both knew there was only one way to find out. They opened the book very carefully and Ozzie blew the dust off it. On the first page it read _To R.J, think always or when you have nothing better to do, Mother Strawberry_

" I don't think we should read it" Heather said.

"Why?" Ozzie asked

" Well it' like not something R.J just from like stole from some Human it was like given from someone who he was like close enough to like give stuff to him and it be whole like invasion of his privacy" Heather said dramatically

Ozzie stared blankly at his daughter

" Weren't you the one who said it would be a good idea to look thorough R.J' magic bag with out his permission"

" Good point" Heather said embarrassment.

They continued reading it was filled with poems. The poems were about R.J. The poems sometimes spoke sometimes with feelings of joy and sometimes with pity but always with affection. The person who wrote, this Mother Strawberry person whatever her relation to R.J obviously cared a lot about him.

Ozzie saw someone from the corner of his blue eyes that he hoping not to util he was done looking through R.J's cool stuff, R.J himself that was with Verne. They were both about toward the two possums.

Ozzie said, " R.J's up and coming right toward us, you know the procedure. "

Heather nodded and smiled. They had created sort of escape plan just in case something like this happened. Ozzie played dead and threw the book up the air and Heather caught it in the golf bag.

" Ozzie you can get up it's just Verne and me." R.J said to Ozzie who was lying in the floor playing dead.

Ozzie got up and Heather smiled nervously at both Verne and R.J. They both interrupted her nervous smile as sign embarrassment and they both smiled back sympathetically.

" Verne has very important announcement," R.J stated with smile " Do tell us "

" I have to tell when the whole family is present, " Verne announced in a determined tone of voice.

" Where is everybody else any way?" R.J said

" Lou, Penney and the kids are watching the news " Heather said "and Stella's on a date with Tiger"

Heather had said the last part in a teasing tone.

Since Tiger's previous owner and the Hedgies mortal enemy Gladius Sharp had been arrested, Tiger had been bouncing from one human house to the next. Tiger's most recent home however was going to be more permanent. He was going to be adopted by a woman who was moving into the house right beside the hedge on the opposite side of Gladius's hedge. That is where Tiger and Stella where right now discussing Tiger's new Owner

"It' another silly female owner probably give me some stupid sissy name like Marshmallow or Princess or Fluffy and force me inside " Tiger complained.

" Hey she could be different, "Stella said hoping to cheer up the cranky cat

"Nay they're all the same"

" I think she'll call you something proper, She was called something mighty odd herself Strawberry Dootile" Stella said holding news par clipping with Tiger's new owner on it.

The woman had a frail body structure, pale freckled complexion, and blond hair with red streaks and Blue eyes filled with sorrow that was accompanied by a frown. Beneath her picture was a caption. The caption read _Strawberry Dootile survives serial killer attack. _

" Stella! Stella!" a group of voices called from the forest on the other side of the hedge.

"I am coming, I am coming, I can't be in five places ant once for god sake"

"Please don't go I don't want be alone in this house"

" Okay then come with me."

"But R.J keeps on teasing me about being domesticated" Tiger whined

"Well just ignore him, He's not the king of the forest and you can go over there anytime you like"

Tiger knew there was no arguing with Stella so he followed her.

"Hey what is it that guys want me for that's so urgent that I had to break my date with Tiger for" Stella stated

" Verne has announcement " R.J replied

" And all the family has to hear" Verne added.

" What about Lou, Penny, Spike, Quillo, and Bucky? Why they not here?" asked Tiger noticing that every body in the family but the porcupines were present.

" They're watching the news, Will call when it's done in a couple minutes "

Off in a little corner in the woods the Porcupines were watching the last news story of the day. Lou and Penny enjoyed when they could sit in front of the news with their kids not only because it is was an educational experience it was also the only time of the day that the triplets could be still and quite.

" Well on lighter note Johnny Weedhacker, the serial killer has been put in prison for life." said a female anchorwoman.

" The many family members of his victims and the his only living victim Strawberry Dootile must feel revealed, and you can get relief from your cold systems use Beindryell"

"Awww that poor lady having to survive that horrible attack" Penny said

"But at least they caught punished the guy who did it, wasn't that Super sweetie "

" Yep that is Super honey "Penny agreed.

" Aww it's over" the kids groaned

Soon the rest of the family called for them so they went over to join them.

"Okay the family's all here what you want to tells us Verne " Heather said

" It's the been another great hibernation folks and I would like congratulate R.J on a –Hey where's Hammy"

Hammy zooms in from out nowhere

" Oh sorry Verne I just had to Pee" Hammy sated quickly

" That's okay It' s not your fault, we forgot call to you anyhow I saying I would like to

Congratulate on your first time hibernating"

They all gave him big round of applause except for Tiger .R.J enjoyed being the center of attention and fact the Verne was the making him so somehow made it even better.

" Is that all you wanted to tell the family," Tiger said with irritation

"Nope, I also wanted to point out that we have only two hundred and fifty days till winter and we should start collecting food to fill the log."

"And I'll help" Tiger added

" Hey you couldn't collect dust in attic let alone food for the winter and you don't need to you have little dishes to eat from Princess" R.J said " Thank the lord humans are better at raccoons than cats"

Oh no I didn't mean to say those words out loud R.J had thought to himself he had meant that the last part as side note to himself. Tiger was about to get mad at R.J's comment when he realized the significance of the last bit of it. Tiger smiled wickedly. R.J was domesticated animal just like he was. He was so sick of R.J making fun him and this gave to the same thing back.

" R.J is domesticated and with no Owner what you do kill them"

Verne could sense from the trembling Of RJ's bottom lip that Tigers comment had managed to push R.J's button's more they needed to be.

"Lay off him just back off him, can't you see you're making him sad!" Verne shouted at Tiger.

RJ sarted to cry a bit causing Hammy to hug him and Verne rush nearer to his side. Tiger felt badly after all Tiger just wanted RJ to be angry not sad.

"I am sorry, I did not wish provoke such an intense reaction from you. I wish you would accept my humblest apologies " Tiger apologized eloquently.

"Sure thing " R.J said wiping his tears and pretended every thing was all right.

Everyone else in the family accepted Tiger's apology except for Verne who gave Tiger a cold stare. The family wen t on their day with Verne and R.J trying to figure out the best way of obtaining food and the rest of the family going along with their plans. They all kept them so busy they eventually even Verne had the whole incident almost completely forgotten about until they next day when it will shape there lives forever.


	3. Meeting Mother Strawberry

Athour's note: This will be my last chapter so enjoy or don't enjoy just don't judge me for this story I was young and navie back then I did't even know what a Mary Sue was then. I am just publishisng this last chapter for clousre

Meeting Mother Strawberry

It was the second day of summer in the lovely wooded area that was surrouned by El Rancho Camelot estates. This where a family that consisted of animals lived. They usually spent the foraging food from the humans but this day they were talking the day off. R.J the raccoon was helping the porcupine kids, Quillo, Bucky and Spike to get to the level one of their handheld game. RJ was playing the game with extreme focus and was looking at the screen intensely.

" Go uncle R.J! Go!" Quillo, Bucky and Spike all cheered.

Stella the skunk came toward them. Her green looked dazed and confused. She appeared to be looking for something.

" Hey you guys seen Tiger around here?" Stella asked

" Nope." R.J said still focused on the game.

" H e is probably at his place greeting his new owner, that Strawberry lady" Stella said to herself as she walked away.

He looked from the game in utter disbelief. Had she just said the name he thought he heard her say he had wondered. The hand held game made a loud beeping sound and a game over sign flashed on its screen.

" Ohh man." Bucky and Spike groaned.

" And you almost made it too." Quillo added sadly.

"Oh well. How about you guys take over?" RJ said giving the handheld to the three youngsters.

R.J walked off into the woods. R.J felt like he just needed sometime alone to think. He sat down on the grass.

"Hey RJ I have been wondering where you been" Verne the turtle said.

" Not now Verne" replied the raccoon moodily

"What not now?"

"Whatever you where looking for me for?"

" I wasn't looking for you. I was just wondering where you were and then I saw you. Why you in such a grumpy mood?"

"I just want be alone okay"

" I'll leave then." Verne said

The turtle turned away slowly. As much he to find out what was troubling his friend but he was afraid of making the raccoon's mood worse by asking questions. He didn't want make his friend cry like did the previous day when asked him about a nightmare his friend had. His friend RJ changed his mind about being alone. The raccoon wanted to talk to Verne because he often found Verne much better company than his own thoughts.

"No you stay." RJ commanded Verne.

"Umm…I thought you said you wanted to be alone"

" Well I changed my mind so sit down"

The turtle obeyed the raccoon's commands and sat down waiting patiently for the raccoon to speak.

" It' about the nightmare I had during hibernation"

"Did you have it again?" Verne said alarmed

" No but Stella might have mentioned my foster mother's name"

The nightmare was about RJ's foster mother death.

" How is that possible? I thought you and were the only ones who knew about that"

" Me too but it's just that I heard Stella say that she thought tiger was probably at his place greeting his new owner, that Strawberry lady"

" She probably meant the word strawberry as common noun and you probably interpreted it as Pronoun "

" What the heck did you just say?"

" She probably meant strawberry like a food and you must have thought she meant Strawberry like the name of your foster mother" Verne explained.

"O h that's what you meant. Why didn't you say that the first time?"

Meanwhile Strawberry had recently finished her unpacking. The packer had said the process of unpacking would have taken a shorter amount time if she had not interfered so much. She felt she couldn't have helped but interfered. She hated it when other humans touching her things and hated it more when they touched her. Tiger who had been watching her interactions was now even more spectacle of his new owner then he was yesterday.

"Hello" Strawberry said finally noticing Tiger's presence. "My name is Strawberry, What's yours?" Tiger was unsure of how to respond. He didn't know if she was crazy or not.

"It's rude not to answer to someone when they talk to you" Strawberry said.

She tended to often to forgot that animals where not often used to humans that could communicate with them.

He was now certain she was crazy.

"Why do I always get stuck with crazy people for owners?" Tiger muttered to himself.

" I am not crazy and I rather you call me your land lord than your owner" The Lady sated

Tiger was shocked she had understood him. He had never met a human that could understand what he was saying.

"You can understand me" Tiger said shocked

" I am a special human, I can understand animals," She said quite proudly said.

"So what's your name?" Strawberry asked again

"You can call me Tiger," the cat answered.

Stella walked over to them. Tiger was very happy to see her.

"My new owner I mean land lord can understand what animals say" Tiger told Stella

"Land Lord?" Stella queried.

"She is also kind of quirky," Tiger whispered to Stella.

"Well then hello there I my name is Stella and I am Tiger's girlfriend" Stella said

It was now Strawberry's turn to be shocked.

"But he's a cat and your skunk isn't that kind of weird?"Strawberry asked.

"About as weird as human that speak to animals and named after a fruit " Stella answered

"Good point" Strawberry replied.

" Wait how did you know I was named after fruit?" Strawberry asked

" I saw your picture in news paper" Stella answered

"Oh well nice meeting you, I got go start planting my garden" Strawberry said.

Tiger and Stella decided to spend some more alone time together. Near by Hammy was trying to remember where he put his nut. He looked and looked for them and then a large walnut tree distracted him. He just had get one of those walnuts for himself. The walnut tree was on Strawberry 's property. So Hammy had to go through the hedge to get to it. He then climbed up the tree until He found the biggest walnut on tip of the walnut tree's smaller branch's .He walked carefully on the branch. It was so close he could almost reach it. He stretched his little body just a little further and he had lost his balance fell. He thought he was a goner but luckily, Strawberry was checking the same walnut tree to see if would make a good spot for the plants she had that needed shade at the exact time, She caught him in her. At first Hammy was frightened because he had never been quit so close to human before. He clamed down after he was sure she meant no harm. They had quite the friendly conversation. Hammy was very happy have made a new friend. He wanted to tell the first person he saw which just happened to be Verne

" Hi Verne" Hammy greeted enthusiastically" Guess what I found?"

"Umm your nuts" Verne guessed

"Nope you're wrong, it's something much better"

" You found some cookies," Verne guessed again

" Wrong again"

"Okay you got me Ham. What is it?" the turtle sighed

" A friend " Hammy answered.

Verne thought this all very typical of Hammy. Making friends with anything that moves. Verne can even remember one time that Hammy befriended a worm. It ended tragically short when RJ accidentally stepped on the little bug. Fortunately the drama stopped when RJ got Hammy some cookies. Verne decided to entertain the Squirrel with pretend interest since he really had nothing better to do.

"Is your friend an insect?"

"No much bigger"

Verne was now sincerely interested. If there were more animals in the suburbs other than their family

"Is your friend, ah female turtle?" Verne guessed hopefully.

Hammy answered "No" much to Verne's dismay.

"Although my friend is female, you were right on that part"

"So this friend of Hammy's, is not a turtle, She is still a girl and I am still a guy" Verne thought to himself " After all thing seem to be going well for Stella and Tiger, as the saying goes what's sauce for goose is sauce for the gander"

Verne guessed every animal he could think of. None of his guess was right though.

"I give up what is exactly is your friend" Verne sighed

" A human" the squirrel replied

"What!" cried Verne?

Hammy repeated what he said. Verne felt as if he were about faint.

"How did this happen?"Verne asked."You're supposed to stay away from humans, there dangerous ".

"This one wasn't she was nice and we had quite lovely conversation." Hammy protested.

Verne was quite tempted to accuse Hammy of lying since he had never heard of a human who understand animal's talk. But Verne knew Hammy was no liar.

"Wow I have lived thorough everything now, I mean human who can understand animals" Verne awed in fascination.

"On the other hand" Verne thought to himself " Hammy is most likely just imaging things, the human for all I know could only exist in Hammy's mind. After all Hammy is Hammy and Hammy one nutty Squirrel"

Verne decided to talk Tiger about just in case there was a slim case Hammy wasn't hallucinating. After all if there were humans that could speak with animals around, Tiger probably knew about it. Tiger being a domesticated knew more than he ever wanted to about the humans of the area. Tiger was with Stella at the time.

"Hey guys" Verne called out to them.

"Do I look like a guy to you, Verne?" Stella asked quite offended at thought of being mistaken for a fellow.

"Of course you don't " Verne answered Stella.

Stella was pleased with the answer.

"Anyhow" the turtle continued to speak "I would like to ask Tiger a question".

"Ask away." Tiger said.

Verne asked nervously "Have you ever heard of humans being able to talk to animals?"

"I haven't heard of one of them but I have met one" Tiger responded.

" Really?" a shocked Verne questioned.

This was not the answer Verne had expected to hear.

"Yep the female human he lives is able to talk with humans her name is Strawberry."

Verne's s brain rushed back to memories of vital importance. He remembered that RJ mentioned that his foster mother was named Strawberry. He also recalled a disputed between RJ and Tiger in which Tiger suggested RJ was raised by humans. Judging by the reaction he guessed Tiger had been right. Verne being very smart turtle quickly guessed that maybe RJ's foster mother wasn't really dead and instead living next door to them. Verne knew it was unlikely but had to find for sure if crazy guess was true. The only way to find out was to have the two meets.

"Hey RJ can we met at Tiger's new place?" Verne asked RJ

"Sure."

RJ was curious to see what on earth why earth what Verne had to tell him that he had to go to Tiger's house to hear. So off to Tiger's he went. There he saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"Mother Strawberry" RJ gasped.

"RJ" Strawberry gasped back.

" I thought you were dead " They both said union

After they both caught up to speed on what happened the rest of the day went of pleasant but awkward. Nobody could have guessed that another part of RJ's past would return to him and effect his present in worst possible way.

-


End file.
